Ranting about: Nords
by Alone in the blight
Summary: The power of words should never be underestimated...


**A/N: first part of the series, I hope you crack a laugh or something :)**

** . . .**

The air was bitter and cold in the docks of Windhelm, none was in the mood for nothing; get the job done and on to the Cornerclub or wherever out of this freezing blaze of a place they thought. In the midst of the loading and unloading, a Breton cracked the chill of silence with his booming like voice "hear ye hear ye! Dunmer it be or argonian! Come and gather around for an astounding round!"

"Who is this lout? I don't have time for this." Shahvee muttered but her curiosity got the best of her like many other…who knows, something interesting might happen…

Soon, skins of dark and scale gathered around the fool. As said before, he was a Breton with typical and average features. He was accompanied by a lusty elven mage by the looks of her with a bulky Dremora standing in front of the duo…

"Nords…who are those nords? You there, darky green lizard. Would you kindly tell us?"

"Why don't you come closer so I can tear the smile on your face?" Scouts-many-marshes wasn't pleased a slightest, he would have taught him a lesson if it weren't for the Dremora standing in the way _**"back off!" **_threated the spawn of oblivion while drawing his sword of fire.

"Easy now Skeevy, we don't want to scare the audience, no?"

"**Yes...**_**master."**_ 'Skeevy' wasn't exactly thrilled in disobeying his master. He lowered his sword and remained silent. The Breton continued "they are a pathetic excuse for a race! That's what they are I tell you!"

His sudden shriek drew more attention in the dock, "_true son and daughters of skyrim?_! My Arse! The snow elves are that's for sure… it is _them _who wiped out the generally peaceful race…speaking about honor!" a small resonance of cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Ohh! And there is more! The all mighty talos! The whole cause of the war going on, he is but a _**man**_! From ashes to ashes no more no less! O mighty talos this O mighty talos that! Have you ever heard that blasted preacher from whiterun? Madness to the extremes I tell you! I would rather worship a bloody daedra than this wretch! That's the real problem: they try sooo hard to shove their stupid believes down to our throats from their blimey arses!"

"Not to mention their unquestionable drunken habits! Never had I found a drip of water in any Inn! All mead mead mead!" Luaffyn suddenly squealed.

"That's true my darkened friend! In high rock, we have an idiom: trust a horde of goblins than a drunken nord!" the crowd hooted once more "in windhelm or not, have you ever noticed the upshift of altitude and behavior when they contact with people other than their 'kinsmen'? Quite frustrating and irritating I tell you. With my every own eye, I saw guards of whiterun forbidding the mighty redguards to enter 'their' city! How rude and racist! A murder occurs in dawnstar and who to throw in jail? Why of course a passerby Khajiit whose only fault was being in the wrong place in the wrong time!"

"And they call us snotty race!" the silent mage added. It wasn't a surprise that the container of hatred secretly hidden in every Argonian or Dunmer exploded in shear rage.

"You will make a fine _rug _cat! They say! Well to blazes with them!" a Khajiit bystander roared "they always treat us like thieves and cut throats!"

"Grey quarter?! More like grey slum of horse piss!"

"Hours and hours we spent in this freezing hell serving their hides for scraps of food and coin but no more! NO MORE!" that was the break point. Dozens of argonians and other neglected races grabbed any piece of weapon they saw and barged in the stone quarter demanding for justice and vengeance.

The Breton from earlier slowly slipped from the scene with his two friends. "Skeevy, did I do well?"

"_**Master Whisper, you have your own way of slithering words. Correct me if I am wrong lady echo."**_

"I couldn't have done it better Whisper, lady Mephala would be most pleased…"

. . .

**Damn those daedra! They are the cause of all evil in the world! **

**Well, there are many people/cults/sweetrolls to rant about, who is the next target I wonder? Talos? Ulfric? Giants? You tell me x) **


End file.
